


From the Brink

by amyaims



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fudo Akira Lives, I legit have no idea how or what to tag, Satan is terrible but he’s trying to nurse Akira back to health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyaims/pseuds/amyaims
Summary: Akira’s body was motionless in Satan’s arms. The angel sobbed with anguish, wailing to the sky. With humanity destroyed and the demon population decimated, God was surly going to wipe this slate clean and start anew...So why didn’t He?Perhaps not EVERY human had passed.Satan carefully picked up Akira’s cold body and went to find shelter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	From the Brink

**Author's Note:**

> Devilman Crybaby verse but I suppose any verse works.
> 
> Also! I was gonna make Akira’s dreams and memories italicized but idk how to do it on mobile lol

His body felt heavy. Numb. Numb as he floated in a never ending darkness that had seemed to have swallowed him up and held him within its deepest chambers. There was no light, no sound, not even a thought that crossed his mind. He reached out, hoping to penetrate that vast sea of nothing and grasp something. Anything. There was a pressure that suddenly began aching in his chest. A warmth that spread through his body with a throb. His heart. In that moment, he could feel his heart beat, each one stronger than the last but each time, more painful. The once pleasant warmth became searing hot as he felt himself wretch, desperate to suck in some air as the pain continued, shooting through him like an electric surge until he cried out, losing himself.

Waves. The crashing of waves breaking against a rocky shore filled the ringing in his ears, muffled at first as though he were beneath the very surface of the water. There were no gulls cawing in the distance, no laughter of children in the sand of a beach; just the waves. The ground he was laying on was cold and felt as though it were frozen to him, his muscles aching far too much to try and move away. His eyes flitted behind his sealed lids, prying them open with a willpower he somehow mustered in his state. Reluctantly, they cracked open, the light causing his eyes to strain. He brought an arm to his face, the limb feeling like lead before he rested it over his eyes. He only noticed then how cold his skin felt. Frigid.

Dead.

The word echoed in his mind like an air horn, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He felt his ribs crack into place as they expanded, the air scraping past his dry throat, burning him. He coughed and coughed again, his body shaking on the rocky ground as he wheezed. His mouth cleaved open, gasping dryly. He mustered all his strength to roll sluggishly onto his side, heaving as his body kicked. Taking a few deep breaths, he slowly got his breathing under control. Both of his hands steadied on the ground as he pressed himself upright. All of his joints creaked in protest, cracking as they were pushed, suddenly falling to the ground and thrown into another coughing fit.

“Akira..!”

He heard his name echo, piercing his ears and causing them to ring yet again as though it were his first time hearing a voice. He was thankful if anything that help had finally arrived. There was an urgency in the embrace that took him, a hand ghosting across his forehead.

“You’re still so cold.”

Akira’s eyes squinted, trying to get his vision to focus, to see who it was that was helping him. He continued to cough, his head beginning to swim before he felt a blanket quickly but softly encase him.

“It’s alright. You’re safe.”

The hold that encased him around his back and shoulders pulled at his heart with a familiarity. One that was quick to comfort him and put his mind at ease. Before he knew it, he began slinking back into the darkness that previously held him.

“You’ll be alright,” the soft voice whispered like a prayer. “Sleep now.”

Akira didn’t dream but rather remembered. Burning cities, countless mutilated bodies, an ocean of crimson spilling into the streets like the waves offshore. A nightmare made real. Memories returned to him in blinding flashes of despair, anger, fear, and sadness. His heart ached and felt as though it were being crushed more with every beat of life. A wish, burning dim as an ember, longed for his heart to cease beating.

Akira’s eyes cracked open, consciousness slowly trickling into his being. The sound of crackling calmly filled the air. A fire, he recognized, burned softly a few feet away. It was warm and comforting, Akira being unable to stop himself from weakly reaching out towards it.

“Careful,” a voice hummed. A hand, unblemished and porcelain, gently wrapped around Akira’s wrist. “You are in no state to move. You should rest,” they admonished.

Akira let his arm lay back by his side and took a deep breath, a cough rattling up through him.  
“Right, you must be thirsty. Let me offer you some water.”

It took a while for Akira’s amber eyes to focus on the bright shape that entered his vision. A tall figure knelt beside him, their elegant body donning milky skin, so smooth and light that it seemed almost artificial. Looking up, he saw two blue eyes, as vast and as deep as the ocean itself, sparkling faintly as they gazed upon his weakened state. Their face was framed with golden hair, layered heavily like a lions mane, reaching down just beyond their slender shoulders. They cupped their hands reverently, looking like a beggar before water suddenly filled their palms.

“Drink,” they said as they brought their graceful hands towards Akira’s chapped lips.

He didn’t question, immediately puckering and placing his lips to the others’ fingertips. He drank quickly, guzzling the water to replenish his broken body. The water amount never let up, as if a miracle was being performed right in front of him and he alone could experience it. Suddenly, Akira laid back, coughing up some of his drink. Too enthralled and distracted by quenching his thirst, it seemed as though he forgot the breathe.

The other gave a soft smile. “I guess that’ll be enough for now.” The water slowly rose into the air in droplets, shimmering in the light of the fire before dissolving into nothing.

Akira’s head tilted back, finally quenched yet still tired.

“How do you feel?”

He took a deep breath, preparing himself to speak and force his voice through.

“I... am I dead?”

There was a look of discomfort that was quickly erased from the others face as soon as it surfaced. “Such a silly question,” they spoke softly before repeating. “How do you feel?”

“Tired, I suppose.” His words were sluggish and dry. “And cold.”

“Sleep then.”

Akira felt a warm brush of a hand up his cheek before it rested lightly on his forehead.  
“I shall be here when you awaken.”

His consciousness dove as if the others hand dragged him yet again into that familiar darkness, the words echoing off into silence like a ripple. Akira felt the familiar coolness of a rocky surface beneath him. Stars appeared from nothingness, scintillating dust forming a night sky before his very eyes. He was laying down, looking at the stars, some darting from one side of the horizon to the other.

“Why am I the only one speaking?”

The words, innocent and featherlight, pierced his heart. His eyes followed where the voice was coming from, beholding an angel.

Large white wings adorned the sides of their head, locks of gold draped behind them. Bright blue eyes stared at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“Akira?”

He weakly tried to reach his hand out and touch the ivory angel before seeing the others expression drop, cold tears falling onto his bare chest.

“Right now I’m... feeling something.”

As the next tear fell, Akira’s body began sinking through the rock as if falling through the plane of existence itself.

“What is this, Akira? Feel what I’m feeling,” the angel sobbed as he reached for Akira who was now out of reach. “Answer me!”

Akira woke up yet again, mindlessly touching his chest where he once felt tears.

Dry.

His hand traveled slowly to his face as if hesitant to discover something that may have been there. The familiar burn of tears.

“Forgive me. I should have woken you up earlier. Perhaps then you wouldn’t have ended up crying.”

Akira startled, his head popping off the ground to find the angel sitting beside him. He watches frozen as the same angel from his dream reached out to touch his face before pulling back.

“How are you feeling after your sleep?” They asked as they rose to their feet, soft white wings following them before folding neatly against their back.

He stayed quiet, hesitant to speak as memories began to slowly collect themselves and thread the full story together in his mind. His hands manically began patting himself down, finding the fur and hide of animals wrapped around him with dried grass separating them from the cold rock floor. It was the first time he has felt warm in a long while. His hand grasped onto the fur that was draped across his lower half. A sinking feeling seemed to make a hole in his chest as if he dreaded what he would find.

Before he could rip at it like a band aid, the angel’s hand clamped down on his wrist with purpose.

“Don’t.”

Akira’s eyes darted up to be met with those stark blue eyes, ones that demanded obedience yet pleaded for forgiveness. It was a strange emotion to see painted on such a divine figure. He let go of the blanket and with that, his wrist had been freed.

“You said you should have woken me up earlier,” Akira stammered.

“I did.”

“Why?”

There was a moment of silence as the angel made themself comfortable, sitting elegantly next to Akira. “Perhaps because you weren’t ready to remember things quite yet.”

“Remember things?”

“Yes. It’ll make your healing process much harder for the both of us.”

Again, Akira’s hands began searching himself, now looking for serious wounds but he found nothing. He assumed whatever was wrong was hidden under the blanket.

“Don’t remove it.”

When Akira spoke, his voice shook. “Why? What’s wrong with my legs?”

“They’ll be fine if you just let them be. You aren’t exactly in the most stable condition to see everything.”

“I need to know,” Akira murmured, seemingly unsure of his own words as his hand grabbed the blanket yet again and pulled. Suddenly, a flurry of white blanketed his vision as countless wings stopped him.

“Stop it, Akira! You’re so impulsive!” The angel hissed out, diving onto the the other to immobilize him.

“And you’re always hiding too much from me, Ryo!”

The angel froze their movement, the wings still canopied over the two. “You... remember who I am?” The angel asked as his arms gently softened from a restraint to an embrace.

“I’m not an idiot,” he spat and shoved him.

Ryo allowed the distance, toppling back in defeat.

“I know you’ve been reading my mind while I’ve been here too! Who even does that? That’s creepy!”

“I’ve been doing it to make sure things don’t progress too quickly for either of us.”

“Too quickly, my ass. If anything, you’re being a hindrance!”

Ryo sighed softly, irritated.

“Let me see my legs. Please.”

The angel held his wings steady before giving in and slowly folding them closer to his body.  
As Akira watched the last few feathers pull away, he saw his legs, or what was in its place. Below his naval, his torso was formed for the most part but his legs were hardly there. In its place was a thin translucent layer of skin with blood vessels and liquified muscle tissue beneath his upper thigh. Most of his thighs were still gone but it seemed as though his body was healing his lower half before deciding to divide into two separate limbs. He tried moving the slightest bit before pain shot through his entire body like a jolt of electricity, causing him to fall back and curse.

“I told you not to look,” Ryo quickly tried to justify. “Are you satisfied?”

Akira didn’t speak, hissing at the excruciating pain he felt.

He carefully draped the animal hide back over Akira.

“I’m glad I saw,” he rushed.

Ryo gave him a glance. “You’ve paled.”

“You would too if you felt what I’m feeling.”

They sat together in silence for a minute, the waves hitting the rocks and the crackling fire keeping the silence as comfortable as it could get.

“Ryo, where are we right now?”

“In a cave offshore.”

“How long has it been?”

“Since..?”

“Since our fight.”

The angel’s fist tightened with stress, bringing it up to his breasts as he held back a wave of emotions that tied knots in his gut. “Our fight,” his voice broke into a whimper. “Hard to tell but perhaps it has been a week or so.”

“A week,” Akira echoes as tears began silently rolling down his cheek, reality slowly seeping through his tough act. He broke out into a sob, holding his face in his hands as tears trickled between his fingers. 

Ryo held his chest as a pain pulled at his heart. Everything inside of him longed to hold Akira but he knew he had no right to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a series? I don’t know for sure though so don’t get your hopes up.


End file.
